Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga secrets
This page tells you where to find all of the Minikits, and Power Bricks for Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga. This also tells you all of the secrets in the game Power Bricks A list of what the Power Bricks do, and where you can find them. Locations Episode 1 #Negotiations: In the room before the Droid Troop Transport there is a platform up high to the left showing a panel for an R2 droid. use a double jumper in free play mode and reach the platform. figure out the switches (pretty easy when you see them) and the red brick is revealed. #Escape from Naboo: You can also do this one on story mode, but you need a Double Jumper. There is an area near the middle of the level where there is a lone blue stud on the edge of a ledge. Jump down from there to find the Red Brick, in order to get out you need to jump over to the "Gazebo" area on a lower level (of course it's easier to hover with an R2 droid). #Mos Espa Podrace: Just like the movie take the "High Road" and you will get this one pretty easy. #Retake Theed Palace: Freeplay you need a Stormtrooper or Sith to get it. There is a Stormtrooper door in the Circle room (with the statues), you activate the switch & you are in a room with a Droidaka & a Pushable brick. Kill the droid & push the brick to get the Brick #As posted on several Topics: Darth Maul: Need a Dark Force character, in the room with 4 "beams of light" use a Dark Force Character to use the Force on objects on the 4 towers over the light beams, this reveals the Red Brick. Episode 2 #Discovery on Kamino: Need a Dark Force character. There is a Dark Force breakable object (red & black bricks) in a hallway, use Dark Force to break & enter the room. In the room are 2 switches you use the force on, this causes about 6 Attack Droids (Those Hover Droids Jango sends at you) kill them & the Red Brick is yours #Droid Factory: you will need a dark force character. on the first conveyor belt in between the 2 crushers there is a thing sticking out of the conveyor. you will see some red things on it force them (with a dark force character) and they turn into platforms keep forcing the and then you will get to the top where the red brick is. (p.s it is easier if you stop the conveyor at the R2-D2 port between the two conveyors.) #Jedi Battle: Need a Force User: Use the Force to quickly (use the touch pad for this it's quicker) to switch 2 switches down, this opens a gate where the brick is. #Gunship Cavalry: need to get a Torpedo at the other end of the board & keep it. You turn around at the beginning to get a torpedo chute & turn back, at the very end there is a Torpedo target, if you shoot it with a torpedo it gives you a red brick. (Wii version: the power brick is hidden behind a tall rock formation on the right side between half and three-quarters of the way to the final forcefield you need to disable. You can't see it, just loop around the rock formation until you find it. There is no torpedo chute or target.) #Count Dooku: Need a Force User & Bounty Hunter. In the 2nd room, there is a "bomb" that you use the force on to move & shoot/slice it to blow up a wall, revealing a Mini-kit part & a hole leading to another room. In the room is a Bounty Hunter switch. Activating it makes a "Slot Machine" Hologram game. Step on the circle switch to start the spinning. Then step on the square switches to stop a "reel". If you do this on the Blue, you get 1 Blue Stud, if you do it on the gold you get about 4 gold studs, Silver is about 6 Silver studs, and Blank is for the Red Brick (so if you don't need money get the blank). The machine blows up after you hit "Jackpot". Episode 3 #Battle Over Coruscant: Near the end of the level is a Droid Command Ship with 10 switches to fly over, do so & the brick appears in the middle of the ship #General Grievous: In the middle of the level is an area you can destroy, and when you do there is a red brick behind there, get it using a Jedi to double jump. #Defense of Kashyyyk: When you get to "ground level" you are on a ledge, later on, there are some switches to activate, this causes two platforms to start to move across the water, go back to the ledge, and use a Jedi to jump over to the brick. #Ruin Of The Jedi: Once you get the first three switches activated at the end of the level, the arm moves out of your way to the door. Don't go in. Get a high-jumper and jump on the arm. Jump across to the platform and to the next. Once at the last one, jump over the shield with an astromech droid, Jango Fett, or Boba Fett. activate the protocol access panel and it shuts down the shields. do the same with the last three as with the first three. When you finish with that, it moves another mechanical arm up. This time go to the first and once at the last platform, jump on the hand and get the power brick. (P.S. It really helps to have a power brick detector.) #Darth Vader. In the second lava room on the long object jump toward the camera to get the brick. Episode 4 #Secret Plans: In the middle of the level go left there's a panel. Activate the panel to get the brick. #The Jundland Wastes: At the end of the level go right at Luke's house and jump up the ledges to get the brick. #Mos Eisley Spaceport: In the area with the at-sts, look around for small bins and bash them to little pieces of plastic. One little group of them will have objects beneath them use the force on them to create an R2-D2 port. Activate it and voila! You have your super lightsaber power brick! (Note: This CAN be done in story mode.) #Save The Princess? #Escape from the Death Star: exit the trash compacter, than look around until you find a door. This will go into another trash compacter. There will be 2 sets of bricks. The bricks on the left form a refrigerator, which will, when you use the force on it, reveal the brick. #Rebel Attack: at the end of the death star trench you will reach an open area. In the far right corner is a hidden inlet in the wall. enter it to get the brick. Sources *gamefaqs.com Category:Games